My Lovely Vampire
by BunnyJungie12
Summary: Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jadi berhenti mencintaiku sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam -Kim Taehyung - Aku tidak perduli siapa kau sebenarnya, yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu hyung! -Jeon Jungkook ( Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, HopZi) (Seme : Tae, Yoong, Nam, Hop - Uke : Kook, Jin, Min, Hoon)
1. Prolog

My Lovely Vampire  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook  
Main Cast : - Min Yoongi x Park Jimin  
\- Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin  
\- Jung Hoseok x Lee Jihoon  
Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Family, Hurt  
Summary : Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Jadi tolong berhenti mencintaiku sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam –Kim Taehyung – Aku tidak perduli siapa sebenarnya dirimu, yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu hyung! –Jeon Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai mint pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan konyol hyung! mana mungkin aku menyukai namja barbar sepertinya" jawabnya acuh.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri Tae-ya, aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?" tanya pemuda lain dengan surai sehitam malam.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tae atau lengkapnya Kim Taehyung hanya diam termenung mendengar ucapan kedua orang yang tengah duduk bersamanya, ia memandang langit biru dari tempatnya berpijak lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kita tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama sebesar apapun aku mencintainya hyung. Kami berbeda!" ungkapnya lirih.

.

.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau sangat menarik Jimin-ssi!"

"Ne?"

.

.

"Aku mungkin mencintaimu Namjoon-ah"

"Benarkah?"

.

.

"Aku takut!"

"Jangan takut, aku ada bersamamu"

.

.

"Jungkook mencintaimu!"

"Aku tidak perduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak!"

"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaannya brengsek!"

"Taehyung berhenti!"

"Hyung! aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tolong berhenti mencintaiku sebelum kau terluka terlalu dalam, Jungkook-ah"

"Aku tidak perduli siapa dirimu sebenarnya, yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu hyung."

.

.

"Jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu Jungkook!"

"Aku disini"

.

 **.**

 **Coming soon**

 **Oke gusy, Bunny bawa ff baru! Bunny tahu kalian pasti nunggu ff Bunny yang satunya, tapi mau gimana lagi idenya tiba2 muncul masa mau disia2in kan sayang. Gimana nih ada yang minat kah? Kalo ada nanti Bunny lanjut, tapi kalo nggak nanti Bunny hapus ff ini. sudah ahh Bunny cape cuap2 pokoknya ditunggu review kalian**

 **Last, review juseyo**


	2. Do You Love Him?

**My** **Lovely Vampire  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : - Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook  
\- Min Yoongi x Park Jimin  
\- Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin  
-Jung Hoseok x Lee Jihoon  
Genre : Romance, fantasy, Hurt, family  
Summary : Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! Jadi berhenti mencintaiku sebelum kau terluka lebih dalam –Kim Taehyung – Aku tidak perduli siapa kau sebenarnya, yang aku tahu aku mencintaimu hyung –Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1**

 _._

 _Author POV_

 _._

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, waktu bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 malam. Namun tidak mampu menyurutkan keramaian di sebuah tempat terpencil di Ibu Kota Korea Selatan, tempat dimana sekumpulan manusia biasa jadikan sebuah arena untuk balapan liar. Surai-sorak memenuhi tempat itu saat sebuah Lamborgini Aventador sewarna kelamnya malam melintas melewati garis finis dan membuat sang pemilik mobil kepada kemenangan yang sudah dinantinya. Suara jeritan semakin terdengar kala sosok pemenang dari pertandingan ini keluar dari mobil mahalnya, senyum kemenangan terpantri jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. Semua orang jelas mengagumi seorang Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun itu memiliki segalanya. Ia sempurna dengan wajah tampannya yang bagaikan pangeran dalam dunia dongeng, hidung mancung, mata cokelat yang setajam elang, bibir tipis merekah membuat siapapun ingin merasakannya. Rahang tegas dengan lekuk tubuh sempurna bak model profesional, kulit putih pucat tanpa cacat dan juga suara husky yang mampu membuat seluruh mahkluk bumi meleleh mendengarnya. Dia bahkan anak dari seorang pengusaha nomor satu di Korea belum lagi perusahaan yang keluarganya miliki di luar negeri, bukankah ia sangat sempurna untuk menjadi seseorang yang harus dimiliki?

"Yo! Selamat Kim kau lagi-lagi memenangkan pertandingan kali ini!" seru seorang pria dengan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"Hng... Terima kasih Namjoon hyung" balasnya singkat pada pemuda bernama Namjoon atau Kim Namjoon.

Ahhh ... kita hampir saja melupakan fakta lain tentang seorang Kim Taehyung. Pewaris tunggal Kim Corp ini begitu sungkar didekati, sikap dingin yang terkesan mesterius itu mampu membuat semua orang tidak berani mendekatinya. Ia hanya terlihat hangat pada orang terdekatnya saja dan itupun terhitung dengan jari yang artinya hanya sedikit orang yang bisa merasakan kehangatan seorang Kim Taehyung, hitung saja Kim Namjoon yang memang sepupu dari pria itu lalu ada Min Yoongi dan Kim Seokjin sahabat kecil dari kedua tuan muda Kim itu.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang namja tampan tengah menghampiri seorang pemuda lain yang juga berniat mengikuti balapan itu , pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat saat sang sahabat keluar dari Porsche 918 Spyder sewarna darah milik pemuda itu. Dengan wajah sedikit panik pemuda tampan itu meraih pergelangan tangan sahabat tercintanya lalu membawanya sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

"Dengar! Kita harus segera pergi sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaanmu!" ujarnya dengan nada panik. Namun bukannya terlihat panik justru namja tersebut malah tersenyum kecil seraya menatap sosok yang dimaksud sahabatnya tadi dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Aku tau Hyung" jawabnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" ucap namja tampan yang dipanggil hyung itu.

"Hmm... Kajja!" balas sang sahabat seraya melangkah menuju mobil masing-masing dan setelahnya menghilang dalam keramaian.

 _._

 _._

"Taehyung-ah, aku tadi sempat mendengar Mark membicarakan seorang namja manis yang belakangan ini menguasai arena balap di sini" ucap Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Yang benar saja hyung, kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku ini penguasa di sini?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu tadi aku hanya mendengar Mark dan yang lain sedang membicarakannya." jawab Namjoon seraya menatap ke sekeliling untuk mencari pemuda manis itu.

Taehyung ikut mencari kesegala arah untuk menemukan namja manis yang Namjoon katakan padanya, jujur saja pemuda tampan itu begitu penasaran namja seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan itu. Karena yang pemuda itu tahu selama ini hanya dirinya lah yang selalu memenangkan setiap pertandingan di sini, jadi ia cukup terkejut mendengar ada yang menandingi kemampuannya. Memang sih Taehyung sudah satu bulan ini tidak datang ke arena balap karena banyak hal yang harus pemuda itu urus, jadilah dirinya tak tau menau tentang namja yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Hei V?" yang dipanggil menoleh ke samping kanannya begitu seseorang memanggil nama panggilannya dan menemukan Mark berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ohh ... hai hyung" balas V singkat.

"Kemana saja kau sebulan ini?" tanya Mark .

"Aku sibuk, banyak sekali urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," jawabnya sambil meminum sekaleng soda yang berada digenggamannya.

"Sayang sekali, kau melewatkan banyak hal di sini" ucap Mark membuat namja yang dipanggil V menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya V penasaran.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya kan? Namja manis yang berhasil menandingi kemampuan balapmu?" tanya Mark lagi membuat V mengeram kesal.

"Ya, aku baru saja mendengarnya" jawab V dingin.

"Dia laki-laki manis yang mampu mengalahkan peserta tanding selama satu bulan ini, belum ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya bahkan seorang Kai pun dikalahkannya. Bukan itu saja dia menjadi incaran seluruh namja maupun yeoja di sini, tapi sayang tidak ada yang mampu mendapatkannya. Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Kami hanya menyebutnya Red Angel." Jelas Mark membuat V sangat penasaran dengan namja yang digilai itu saat ini.

"Red Angel?" tanya V begitu sadar julukan untuk namja misterius itu.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini aku kembali dalam rutinitas sehari-hariku yang monoton dan membosankan, aku hanya bisa pergi sekolah, pulang, belajar lalu tidur dan seperti itu seterusnya. Setelah melewati libur musim panas hari ini aku harus kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah yang begitu membuatku muak hanya untuk mengingatnya, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu membenci sekolah. Aku benci bagaimana sekolah membuatku terkucilkan, aku benci bagaimana sekolah membuatku dijauhi teman dan aku benci bagaimana aku tidak bisa melawan ketika **dia** membullyku. Aku memang bukan murid sempurna dengan wajah tampan yang mampu digilai banyak wanita, aku hanya bisa memanfaatkan kepintaranku di sekolah itu. Aku juga hanya seorang murid beasiswa yang culun dengan kacamata bulat yang terpajang di wajahku, juga seragam sekolah yang selalu kumasukan ke dalam celana sekolahku. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman lagipula siapa yang mau berteman dengan murid cupu yang selalu di bully seluruh murid di sekolah, yang ada mereka takut terkena imbas jika berteman denganku. Kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa aku masih setia bertahan di sekolah itu padahal bisa saja aku pindah ke sekolah manapun yang aku mau, aku mungkin memang hidup dengan bergelimang harta namun aku memilih bertahan karena aku **dia**. Ya karena **dia**. Orang yang aku cintai. Selain itu aku bisa bertahan di sekolah itu karena aku masih memiliki ketiga sahabat baikku, sahabat yang setia menolongku saat mereka mulai mengerjaiku dan setia menguatkanku. Lagipula kekayaanku tidak akan berguna karena semua orang menganggapku anak dari keluarga miskin dan hal ini jugalah yang membuat semuanya tampak jijik padaku.

"Hey.. Lihatlah kelinci kesayanganmu datang" ujar seorang siswa dengan tubuh tinggi pada bos mereka yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ahhh... Kelinci manisku! Aku sangat merindukanmu nerd. Dua minggu tak memukulmu rasanya membosankan sekali" ujar siswa yang dipanggil bos itu.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatap ketiga siswa yang selalu membullyku, tanganku bergetar begitu seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin mereka mendekat padaku. Siswa itu menarik wajahku dengan kasar membuatku meringis sakit, aku begitu ketakutan karena saat ini sekolah masih sangat sepi sebab aku berangkat pagi sekali. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi tapi entah mengapa selalu membuatku takut setengah mati, aku mungkin memang menyukainya tapi tetap saja ini membuat hatiku sesak dan ngilu.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah katakan padamu untuk selalu menatapku jika aku berbicara padamu, Jeon?" tanya siswa itu padaku dengan suara penuh aura dominannya.

Kuangakat wajahku untuk menatap laki-laki di hadapanku ini, hazel mataku bertabrakan dengan onyx cokelat tajamnya dan selalu sukses membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali mata kami bertemu, aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa masih saja berdebar meskipun dia selalu menyiksaku setiap harinya. Aku tidak bisa mengerti hatiku masih setia memilihnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukku, dia selalu menjadi orang spesial dalam hidupku. Mata tajamnya saat menatapku selalu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta, senyumnya selalu menjadi pemandangan indah di mataku dan sentuhannya selalu membuatku merasa hangat meski dia selalu menyakiti fisik dan hatiku. Tapi aku bisa apa aku hanya seorang siswa cupu yang dikucilkan di sekolah ini, sedangkan dia salah satu jajaran siswa populer dengan kekayaan berlimpah. Dia begitu jauh untuk kugapai, dia mungkin berada dekat denganku tapi begitu terasa jauh untuk kugenggam.

"Berhenti melamun idiot!"

Tubuhku tersentak begitu dia membentakku karena melamu sambil menatapnya, aku menundukkan kembali wajahku yang aku yakini berubah memerah. Rasanya malu sekali dipergoki oleh orang yang kau sukai tengah melamun sambil menatap orang yang tersebut.

 **Bruk**

Aku berjengit kaget begitu tubuhku terdorong ke tembok koridor yang tepat berada di belakang tubuhku, aku kembali tersentak kaget begitu laki-laki yang selalu membullyku itu membuka seluruh kancing seragamku.

"Wow! Aku tidak pernah tau tubuhmu sebagus ini, tahu begini aku lebih baik menyuruhmu melayaniku saja." ujarnya membuatku semakin terisak dan ketakutan.

Aku memberontak namun kedua lenganku di tahan oleh dua orang pengikut laki-laki itu, tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh dari pelupuk mataku begitu benda hangat menyentuh dadaku. Aku semakin memberontak agar laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatannya, aku ingin berteriak namun tak bisa karena mulutku dibekap oleh salah satu siswa yang memegang tanganku.

 **Plak**

Air mata semakin deras meluncur dari mataku saat rasa panas dan perih terasa di pipi kananku, laki-laki itu menamparku hingga membuat sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah karena aku bisa merasakan rasa besi pada lidahku.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam jalang!" bentaknya padaku.

 **Bugh**

"Berhenti menangis sialan! Daripada kau menangis lebih baik kau layani aku saja, aku sudah muak hanya menyiksamu saja." ucapnya tanpa tahu hal itu membuat hatiku sesak.

Dia semakin menjadi-jadi kini bukan hanya dadaku yang disentuhnya, dia kini berusaha membukan kancing celanaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis pasrah karena percuma aku melawan mereka sebab kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan mereka semua, aku sendiri sedangkan mereka ada tiga meskipun aku laki-laki tetap saja itu tidak sebanding. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat begitu dia berhasil menurunkan celanaku hingga paha.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berbuat hal senonoh pada adik kelas? Menjijikan! " seru sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan melecehkanku.

Aku bernafas lega begitu melihat seorang siswa berwajah datar dengan kulit seputih kapas berdiri satu meter dari tempatku berada, begitu kedua tanganku yang dicengkram terlepas aku segera membenahi penampilanku memasang celana juga kancing seragamku. Aku bisa melihat dia menatap nyalang siswa berwajah datar itu, lalu berjalan menghampiri siswa itu dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Kau menjijikan!" balas siswa itu.

"Brengsek! Tutup mulut kotormu itu, bajingan!"

"Ck.. diamlah! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" siswa berwajah datar itu berjalan melewati dia lalu menarik lenganku menjauh dan membawa ranselku yang terjatuh di lantai koridor.

 _._

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung POV_

 _._

 _._

"Kau menyukainya Tae?"

Aku membukan kedua kelopak mataku begitu suara lembut seorang laki-laki cantik menyapa indra pendengaranku, aku menoleh dan aku bisa melihat ada Namjoon hyung dan kekasihnya berdiri di sampingku dan menatap lurus ke arah lapangan sekolah. Aku cukup mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Seokjin hyung tanpa harus ia menyebutkan namanya, aku kembali menatap pemandangan sekolah dari atas atap sekolah.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya ..."

"Kau tak menyukainya tapi kau selalu memperhatikannya, jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak menyukainya?" tanya Namjoon hyung padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku selalu tidak bisa menahan wangi darahnya saat dia ada di sekitarku. Dan hal itu selalu membuatku tanpa sadar memerhatikannya." Aku menjeda ucapanku untuk menarik nafas lelah. "Kau tahu hyung ... aku hanya berfikir dia mirip denganya" lanjutku melirih diakhir.

"Jangan gila Taehyung! mereka berbeda, kau tidak bisa menyamakan seseorang seenakmu saja." seru Seokjin hyung marah.

Kutundukkan wajahku mendengar ucapan Seokjin hyung yang sangat-sangat benar, aku tidak bisa menyamakan mereka karena mereka jelas berbeda. Namun kenapa rasanya begitu sama? Kenapa rasanya begitu menenangkan hanya dengan menatapnya, kenapa aku begitu ingin melindunginya. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua, aku tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa meskipun aku ingin dengannya, aku tidak lagi ingin berurusan dengan manusia. Aku takut harus kembali kehilangan. aku takut menyakitinya jika dia tahu aku siapa aku sebenarnya. Ya, aku takut dia pergi saat tahu aku siapa. Saat dia tahu bahwa aku seorang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Vampire** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okey guys...**

 **Sorry karena baru bisa update sekaranng buat chapter satunya, kemarin Bunny sibuk buat nerusin ff Please look at me. But i'm here for chapter one now! Gimana bagus nggak? Kalo nggak bagus aku bakal hapus dan mungkin bikin ff baru atau tamatin ff yang satunya lagi. Ayo kasih Bunny kritik dan saran tapi pake bahasa yang bagus yah** **biar nggak bikin emosi dan Bunny tahu mana yang harus diperbaiki kalo kalo pake bahasa yang bagus. Oke nggak usah banyak talkeu!**

 **Last, review juseyooooo...**


End file.
